burbujitas
by washuneishon
Summary: Lo que piensa el pelirrojo y el azabache en el matrimonio de Stan, un depresivo Kyle y un confundido Stan
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

**Esta es mi segundo fic espero qe les guste es un style fue inpirado en un cortometraje espero qe no me demanden por esto**

**South park no me pertenece**

**Gracias a las personas qe comentaron en mi anterior fic, este es dedicado a mi amiga May y a todas las personas qe les guste**

* * *

><p>I-Amor<p>

-En cada una de sus formas el Amor es algo que justifica la vida, ya sea en un minuto, en un rato, en un día en una noche, en unos meses o toda la vida. Yo soy un hombre que ama a un hombre que ama una mujer que ama a otro hombre, me encanta la cadena sexual en la que está basada mi vida si tan solo él , usara sus lindos ojos para mirar tal vez todo sería distinto.

"_hoy es el peor día de mi vida, no abra otro peor que este y eso que antes también hubieron días malos, hoy se caza Stan mi mejor amigo, más que amigo el amor de toda una vida"_

Kyle estaba en el gimnasio, terminando su rutina diaria entro a la ducha y empezó a lavarse el pelo, por más que no quisiera ir al matrimonio de su mejor amigo, tenía que estar hay era su deber como mejor amigo, acompañarlo en el mejor día de su vida, que para él era el peor.

"_yo nunca le dije que lo amaba, aun que creo que el ya lo sabe. Hoy es el peor día de mi vida y me resisto a aceptarlo se va cazar con Wendy la muy puta lo consiguió, la fiesta será como ella siempre quiso, intima con la gente indispensable, en la nueva casa de Stan, que está a unas cuadras de la mía, en Demver"_

"_Wendy es la chica perfecta, es linda, trabaja como secretaria de un importante político, y un respaldo financiero con el que mantendrá a todos sus hijos y nietos, ideal para Stan que siente la heterosexualidad como una obligación" _

Kyle se vistió con unos vaqueros y una polera muy casual el traje que usaría lo llevaba en vuelto en un porta trajes para que no se manchara y se fue caminando hasta la casa de stan, mientras se fumaba un cigarro

"_yo soy el pelirrojo que si salió del closet, que si ama a su amigo, mi vida sin Stan será un eterno invierno, y no es que tenga miedo de no poder con esto, sé que no puedo"_

* * *

><p>El azabache estaba en su pieza peinándose para la ceremonia, solo estaba con los pantalones de tela negro que usaría, mientras esperaba a Kyle su súper mejor amigo, para que se vistieran juntos.<p>

"_estoy viviendo el mejor día de mi vida todos mis amigos y familiares vinieron desde lejos solo para ver esto, pero yo soy el que no se atreve Kyle piensa que me cazo porque no me atrevo a serlo y tiene razón, el cree que por amor se debe a ser todo, pero en eso no tiene razón"_

Stan tomo una foto de él y su amigo cuando estuvieron en Italia en la playa de Amalfitana al menos a sé tres años.

"_Después del matrimonio nos vamos Amalfitana, no puedo echarme para atrás es una locura de hecho ahora no lo estoy pesando, Wendy es una persona hermosa me quiere tanto, de hecho ella no quería ir a Amalfitana pero vamos solo porque yo se lo pedí, el tipo de la agencia de viajes era un hijo d puta, nos ofreció pasaje para Moscú, Barcelona, Francia, Rio de Janeiro si le dije mil veces que quería _Amalfitana, para mí es muy importante ir para a ya al menos a si va a ver un poquito de Kyle en el ambiente"

Stan se recostó sobre su cama, odiaba estar tan confundido, y lo peor odiaba saber que lo que asía no era lo correcto

"_yo sé que Kyle es homosexual y sé lo que siente por mi siempre lo supe, aun que él nunca me lo diga o me lo valla a decir, se que cada minuto de este día va a ser como el infierno para él, pero para mí tampoco es fácil, me cuesta aceptar que mi otro amor es mi mejor amigo, pero siempre el primer amor es tu mejor amigo si es perfecto, se cuentan todo, es como un espejo a medida que van creciendo vez tus propios cambios en el, no puedo dejar de pensar en Kyle, pero eso no me ase gay, con Wendy todo es más fácil, si Wendy para toda la vida y Kyle mi Kyle se queda en el recuerdo"_

**Flash back de Stan**

Cuando tenían 14 años

-gordo hijo de puta, yo o voy a besar a Stan-dijo el pelirrojo ardiendo en furia

-si no quieres cumplir tus a puestas ¿para qué mierda juegas judío?-dijo el gordo

-yo no tengo problema-dijo el azabache

Kyle lo miro extrañado mientras su amigo se acercaba la besarlo su amigo solo se acerco para unir los labios con Kyle sin mayor complejidad estuvo unos segundos sin despegarse de él y solo se separo como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Fin de flash back de Stan**

* * *

><p>-dime una cosa ¿tú crees que tienes algo que yo no? No esa es la respuesta, a mi no me falta nada a ti te sobra-Kyle estaba mirando una maniquí de la tienda de ropa deportiva, parecía un loco hablando con el.<p>

"_ya mejor me a puro que Stan me debe estar esperando, dijo que no se iba a empezar sin mi"_

Kyle estaba fumando un cigarro a fuera de la casa de Stan no iba entrar fumando, se veía mucho movimiento en el patio, meseros gente sacando muebles, comida y alcohol

"_¿cómo se hace para sacarse a alguien de la cabeza que está debajo de tu piel?_

_Me lo voy a tomar todo voy a mesclar vino con champan, whisky con tequila, vodka con margaritas, por tal de morirme y no tener que enfrentar el frio, no lo quiero ver irse a Amalfitana con ella Amalfitana es nuestro ¿Por qué se va con Wendy ahí? ¿Porque me hace esto?"_

Kyle entra a la casa en dirección a la pieza de su amigo

* * *

><p>Stan estaba mirándose al espejo mientras se lavaba los dientes<p>

"_Kyle no quiero verlo sufrir eso me partiría el alma, tal vez este sea un buen momento para aclarar las cosas de una forma adulta, si no es nada malo después de todo somos amigos no mejores amigos y no debería cambiar en nada a mi también se me parte el corazón con todo esto"_

* * *

><p>Kyle antes de ir a la pieza de su amigo ve como van quedando los arreglos para el matrimonio y empieza a subir la escalera lentamente<p>

"_se caza esto no es producto de mi imaginación, tal vez debería enfrentar lo que nunca fue y escuchar lo que dice" _

El pelirrojo entra a la pieza de su a migo, respira profundo y se dirige al baño donde estaba Stan.

-¿y qué se siente saber que en tres horas más será Wendy y Stan para toda la vida?-dijo Kyle usando su mano de micrófono, tratando de sonar alegre y era muy buen actor.

-se siente mariposas en la barriga-dijo Stan con asentó

-Kyle tenemos que hablar-dijo en un tono serio

-bueno

Stan se quedo mirando un rato a su amigo había cambiado mucho desde que vivía solo, parecía, gaspard ulliel la única diferencia es que kyle era pelirrojo oscuro y tenía los ojos verdes como una esmeralda casi verde azulados.

-¿Stan qué quieres hablar?-dijo Kyle mientras se sacaba la polera para en pesar a ponerse el traje

"_¿te estoy rompiendo el corazón?"-_e ¿crees que se me notan mucho las ojeras?

-no te vez bien-dijo Kyle con su tierna sonrisa

-¿y tu como estas?-dijo el azabache sin quítale sus penetrantes ojos azules de en sima

"_como estoy buena pregunta, estoy babeando por ti estas sin polera y desde a se años que tienes el cuerpo más perfecto que he visto, tengo un solo mecanismo de defensa y anda mal estoy deprimido estoy triste, ando alterado nervioso, lloro todo el tiempo me quiebro cada 5 o 7 minutos de forma casi programada, he pensado en matarme barias beses pero tengo algunas cosas que a ser y ganas de esperarte"_-y ¿Cómo estás?-dijo su amigo sacándolo de su pensamientos

-e bien feliz por ti- una señora golpea la puerta tal vez la organizadora de la ceremonia

-señor Stan perdone que lo moleste, pero es un poco tarde y debería empezar a vestirse.

Los dos chicos empezaron a vestirse- ¿y que me querías decir? –dijo Kyle mientras se abrochaba la camisa

Stan se quedo mirando a su amigo sin saber que responder _"te quería decir que cuando estoy en la cama con Wendy muchas veces pienso en ti, cuando me baño a veces me masturbo pensando en mujeres pero siempre te apareces tu, y cuando estoy triste lo único que quiero es que me abrases y que me cuides, pero no soy gay es solo amor de amigo, todos deben sentir lo mismo ¿creo?, aun que si te digo todo esto te vas a confundir"_

_-_e que te tengo que decir algo y no sé cómo-dijo el azabache mientras le tomaba una mano al pelirrojo-ya mira hay un amigo de Wendy que es gay y te lo queremos presentar, me dijo queera alto, guapo, inteligente, claro no tanto como yo pero enserio- Kyle suelta la mano de Stan con brusquedad

-ya pero no te enojes, dijo que se llamaba Bridon ya yo voy a vestirme- el azabache salió para su pieza para vestirse

"_y entonces champan con vino, tequila sus margaritas y con Bridon on the rock"_

* * *

><p><em>"se está cazando como puede ser tan cruel"<em>

Stan y Wendy estaban frente al juez y se veían felices y eso era lo que más le dolía a Kyle tratando de disimular las lagrimas con unos lentes de solo agradecía de sobre manera que la boda haya sido en el patio y ese día asía un sol radiante, para todos menos para él, recordaba los momentos más íntimos con su amigo, esto realmente era como un funeral para él.

Stan se agacha para firmar el documento "_lo siento amigo" _los recién casados se ponen los anillos de oro blanco mutuamente y terminan con un apasionado beso

Kyle abrasa a su amigo y a Wendy trata de salir de la multitud que felicitaba a los novios, escondiendo sus lágrimas, ya nada tenía sentido si Stan no le era el correspondido.

Stan empezó a buscar a Kyle entre toda la gente que felicitaba a los recién casados, pero no lo encontró

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo lo subiré la otra semana<strong>

**Qe estén bien cuídense mucho besos shau =D**


	2. Chapter 2

II-Esperando lo que nunca llegara

Kyle estaba apoyado en la puerta del comedor de su amigo con un vaso de champan, mirando como su amigo celebraba su recién matrimonio.

"_yo soy el que siempre estuvo y va seguir estando, el que te vio correr detrás de la más linda del barrio, y el que te abraso cuando supiste que la belleza no era lo que parecía, soy el que siempre supo de tu miedo, soy la persona que vio que quería hacerlo todo rápido, el beso, el sexo, la novia, pero este amor no pasa porque hoy lo mesclo champan con vodka y me follare al primero que se me pasa por delante, pero a un a si Stan no se ira de mi mente, y ahora que esta cazado tengo aun menos posibilidad de que un día te fijes en mí, pero nadie nunca lo amara como yo lo amo"_

Kyle se acerco a la mesa del bar en la que estaba repleto de copas de champan ya iba por la sexta copa.

"_no sé si el champan sea un veneno efectivo, pero al menos tiene burbujitas"_

Stan y Wendy estaban de la mano sacándose fotos, con sus familias mientras Kyle los veía tomando otra copa pero esta de vino

"_Stan que lindo que estas eres como el príncipe de una película, te ves tan inocente lástima que no seas mi príncipe, ¿qué te estará pasando por la cabeza?"_

Kyle prendió otro cigarro mientras recordaba la primera vez que Stan fue a su casa

**Flash back de Kyle **

Stan vio un lindo oso de felfa café en la pieza de su nuevo amigo pelirrojo, lo tomo con curiosidad pero al momento de tocarlo Kyle se lo quita por instinto.

-te presto todo menos el oso-dijo Kyle mientras lo guardaba en uno de los cajones de su cómoda

Stan frunció el seño enojado-egoísta

**Fin de flash back de Kyle**

"_eso es lo que yo quisiera que pises, ahí se casó que espanto__** "**_

Stan estaba en posición con Wendy para baila el Vals que él no quería pero Wendy insistió en bailar

"_¿Por qué no empieza la música?-Los dos azabaches empezaron a bailar en el comienzo de la canción_

"_Wendy se ve hermosa con su vestido color crema, ¿Con quien binó mi hermana? ¿Nuevo novio? Mi hermana me da risa, que me critique el matrimonio si esta todo perfecto, ¿le presente a Kyle el chico este? ¿Cómo se llamaba? A si, si los presente._

_20 minutos atrás_

_Stan se acerca con un chico con pantalones de vestir café oscuro y una camisa blanca con el botón del cuello desabrochado, pelo largo castaño claro, bastante guapo_

_- Kyle el es Bridon-dijo stan _

_Kyle lo saluda indiferente_

_-bueno yo los dejo, tengo que volver a la fiesta, conózcanse-dijo Stan mientras se alejaba del lugar para ir con su nueva esposa _

_Presente_

"_que antipático que fue, si cuando se pone antipático es tremendo no lo aguanta nadie, que le costaba ser un poquito más gentil, desde kindergarten que es a si un temperamento difícil._

_Y ¿Dónde anda ahora a sé rato que no lo veo? Se ve tan lindo, no es lindo, no sé si ese Bridon es para él no es tan lindo tampoco ¿ahí donde estas Kyle?"_

Kyle miraba de lejos como, Stan bailaba con Wendy, mientras se serbia otra copa de vino era blanco y ya llevaba un poco más de la mitad de la botella

"_te ves tan guapo vestido de novio siento que el mundo se cae a pedazos y que no puedo a ser nada, pero todo bien Stan tu sabes lo que sabes yo sé lo que sé, pero todo bien relájate Kyle, necesito mas vino"_- Kyle toma la botella y se sirve mas vino _"Stan serias tan amable de irte de mi cabeza"_

Bridon se acerca al pelirrojo melancólico que estaba en una mesa solo sentándose junto a él.

-Al final los matrimonio son siempre lo mismo-Kyle lo mira con gracia-Siempre está el amigo que se quiere robar al novio, y la novia que se quiere follar a quien sabe-dice Bridon sin sacarle los ojo de en sima al pelirrojo mientras tomaba de su copa

Kyle solo se ríe con lo que el chico le acababa de decir mirando de reojo al jefe de Wendy

-¿y tú qué crees que esta asiendo Cupido en estos momentos?-dice el castaño seductoramente

-no sé yo creo que Cupido esta en un bar tomando igual que yo-Kyle empieza imaginarse a Cupido se imaginaba un tipo rubio con pañales y alas, tomando vodka con jugo de frutilla en un bar de mala muerte.

"_Yo creo que Cupido tiene que ser gay, ósea yo si fuera mujer nunca me a costaría con otra mujer, las tetas llenas de estrías, las vaginas que parecen monstruos peludos su estúpida forma de creerse hombre, no hay nada más repugnante que una mujer que parece hombre, ¿me estaré volviendo un homofóbico? Debe ser la champan. O me fui un poco del tema, parece que el alcohol me está asiendo efecto ¿estoy borracho? No, no, no me falta un poco_

Bridon interrumpe los pensamientos de Kyle diciendo-tienes dos opciones- Kyle lo mira con picardía-la primera aceptas y la pasas súper bien conmigo y la segunda aceptas y la pasas súper bien conmigo ¿Cuál elijes?

Kyle lo mira mientras se muerde el labio inferior-la segunda-le susurra el pelirrojo al chico

Stan estaba junto a su esposa Wendy sacándose unas fotos al terminar ve a su amigo Kyle con Bridon, apoyados en la pared hablando muy de cerca

"_ahí está Kyle y con Bridon pares que se insiero amiguitos"-_Kyle nota a Stan que lo estaba mirando y se acerca a él pasando su brazo por los hombros de Stan dándole un beso en la mejilla y le susurra en el oído.

-cuando ya no te quiera porque se aburrió de ti y se baya tras su jefe, ahí voy estar para cuidarte y para amarte-Kyle vuelve a besar la mejilla de Stan que estaba paralizado-lindo-dice para terminar e irse con Bridon

"_lo amo, siempre lo he amado, que insolente ¿Cómo me dice eso? Qué pena me da ¿porque me quiere dañar?"_-Wendy se acerca donde stan para darle un beso, pero stan le da un breve beso en los labios para irse

"_no tengo recuerdo en que no estés tu, cuando me regalaron la bicicleta sin rueditas, cuando me caí de la bicicleta, cuando fui a comprar mi primer condón, cada una de la veces en que me rompieron el corazón, siempre estuviste ahí para mí para abrasarme y consolarme, creo que me gustaba que me rompieran el corazón para que Kyle me abrazara y me dijera que todo iba estar bien, lo nuestro pudo a ver sido hermoso pero esto tiene otro fina, yo me estoy casando y tu estas por poner de novio con otro, pero me lo dijiste a si no te importo nada, eso fue egoísta, pero yo me case con Wendy siempre quise casarme con ella, soy feliz, si soy feliz, aun que lo mío y Kyle hubiese sido mágico pero no fue, a demás ya se te va pasar, ya somos grandes, porque te conozco y ya estás en otra, parece que te gusto _Bridon ¿verdad?_ "_

_Kyle y _Bridon estaban es el patio sentados en el pasto con una botella de vodka, tomándola de la misma botella.

"_¿Por qué no me viene a decir nada? ¿Por qué no me viene a negar lo que le dije? ¿Se lo dije? ¿O me imagine que se lo dije? ¿Pero como le voy a decir eso? Yo no le dije eso, tengo que hablar con Stan y explicarle que estoy borracho, pobre debe estar tan confundido"_

Kyle prendió otro cigarro, mientras Bridon le pasaba la mano por el pelo

-vamos a buscar más vino-dijo el castaño

-si por favor-dijo Kyle

Kyle y Bridon entraron a la casa por mas vino y al entrar, pudo ver de inmediato a Stan que lo miraba con odio _"parece que si se lo dije, ahí viene ¿se atreverá a decirme algo?"_

Stan al acercarse a Kyle primero lo mira con odio-no quiero, lo tengo claro y no tengo ninguna duda, ¡no!-dijo un poco exaltado

Kyle comprendió perfectamente que se refería a su sexualidad, Stan lo volvió a mirar con odio y solo se fue con otros invitados

-¿estás bien?-dijo Bridon

Kyle solo asintió levemente mientras se tomaba su copa de vino rápidamente


	3. Chapter 3

este es el ultimo capitulo ojala les guste

quiero aclarar que en este fic no deje a Wendy como una hija de puta solo un poco borracha

south park no me pertenece.

gracias a todos por los qe leyeron =D

* * *

><p>III-borracho<p>

Kyle y Bridon estaban bailando muy alegremente mientras Stan miraba desde un rincón con un odio indescriptible a Bridon se reían y se decían cosas al oído y eso encabronaba a Stan _"nadie puede tocar a Kyle, menos ese hijo de puta"_

* * *

><p>"<em>¿cómo carajo termine bailando con Wendy?"<em> Kyle y Wendy bailaban alegremente

-¿Te puedo decir algo?-dijo la azabache mientras le quitaba la copa a Kyle para tomar ella

Kyle solo le sonríe-tú no sabes lo celosa que estaba yo de ti en preparatoria

-¿por qué?-dijo el pelirrojo divertido

- no pienso decirte-dijo la chica-pero yo te quiero mucho- agrego Wendy mientras lo abrasaba

"_Y yo tengo unas ganas terribles de sacarle la ropa a tu esposo, ponerle la pierna para un lado, la otra para el otro, y devorármelo, y tú me dices que me quieres, no sé qué pensar Wendy no sé, ¿Qué te respondo?"_

Kyle le corresponde el abraso a la chica-acuérdame de darte un dato de una sauna increíble que hay en Amalfitana-dijo el pelirrojo alegre

* * *

><p>Bridon y Kyle estaba en el patio sentado en unas sillas mientras conversaban animadamente, mientras fumaban.<p>

-y tu ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?-dijo Bridon mientras fumaba del cigarro de Kyle

-como a los 14 le di un beso a un amigo-dijo Kyle mientras prendía otro cigarro- ¿y tú?

-yo más grande, como a los 16, me enamore de mi mejor amigo, él era hermoso-dijo el castaño

Kyle apunto para arriba-el es hermoso-estaba Stan con Wendy en el balcón sacándose unas fotos

-pero esa es una batalla perdida-dijo Bridon acercándose al pelirrojo, dándole un breve beso en los labio-voy por mas vino-agrego Bridon parándose y yendo para dentro de la casa

Al mirar de nuevo para el balcón estaba Stan, solo apoyado sobre el

-y tu ¿Cómo la estas pasando a fuera?-dijo Stan

-bien, no paro de pensar en raptarte-dijo Kyle mientras se paraba para quedar frente al balcón

-tendría un problema con la luna de mil-dijo el azabache divertido con lo que le cavaba de decir su amigo, Stan le sonrió dulcemente y se fue del balcón dejando a Kyle solo

* * *

><p>Kyle y Bridon estaban en el bar mientras Kyle golpeaba la mesa<p>

-deme un último trago, que quiero cumplir esto de una buena vez-dijo Kyle

El hombre le paso un vaso de whisky con hielo, el pelirrojo se lo tomo rápidamente y fue donde estaban todos los invitados, que iban a brindar por los novio, se acerco al lugar junto a Bridon lo rodio con un brazo para afirmarse, le quito la copa de vino a una mujer

"_porque carajo tengo que brindar yo si soy el que menos le desea felicidad"_

_-_ Wendy, espero que lo cuide mucho, te sacaste la lotería mujer afortunada, y para sellar todo un beso- Kyle toma con sus dos manos la cara de Bridon, y le planta un beso apasionado y eso es todo lo que recuerda porque después de eso se desmayo de borracho

* * *

><p>Stan acariciaba la cara de su amigo que estaba acostado en su cama-¿Por qué me haces esto?-dijo es azabache sin dejar de acariciar dulcemente la cara<p>

Kyle abre los ojos lentamente -¿ya estoy muerto?-dijo Kyle algo dormido

Stan sonrió al ver a su amigo despertar-casi pero no

-perdóname-dijo el pelirrojo que estaba al borde de coma etílico

-yo me tengo que ir al aeropuerto, Bridon te va cuidar

Y el azabache solo se fue.

Stan se sentó de copiloto, Wendy lo esperaba y empezó a manejar en dirección al aeropuerto

-alguien te dejo un regalo a tras-dijo la chica

Stan se voltea y ve una linda caja, con dibujitos de barquitos y un gran moño, Stan la abre y lo ve un lindo oso de felpa café

**Flash back de Stan**

Stan vio un lindo oso de felpa café en la pieza de su nuevo amigo pelirrojo, lo tomo con curiosidad pero al momento de tocarlo Kyle se lo quita por instinto.

-te presto todo menos el oso-dijo Kyle mientras lo guardaba en uno de los cajones de su cómoda

Stan frunció el seño enojado-egoísta

**Fin de flash back de Stan**

Tomo el oso con las dos mano pasándole las manos por la cabeza, estaba igual a como lo recordaba, mira a Wendy con cara de horror

-tengo que volver-dijo Stan sin dejar de mirar el oso

-es necesario, mejor seguimos-dijo Wendy indiferente

-se me quedo el pasaporte-dijo instantáneamente Stan

-pero perdemos el vuelo

-tengo que volver no puedo viajar sin pasaporte

Kyle estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida, mientras Bridon lo abrasaba

-voy a ir a buscar mi auto, te voy a dejar en tu casa, te vas a meter a la cama y me voy a ir-dijo Bridon sin dejar de abrasarlo

Kyle solo lo miro sin decir nada

El chico se paro y se fue en busca de su auto, Kyle se metió al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes

Stan se bajo rápidamente del auto, corrió hasta su pieza y al entrar vio a Kyle que salía del baño, se quedaron mirando por unos minutos que para ellos parecieron segundos, hasta que Stan se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo , para besarlo sin pensar en nada, ya no pensaba en nadie solo en Kyle y en él.

Stan por las caderas y Kyle por la nuca se lo llevo hasta su cama y sin dejar de besarlo, los besos cada vez eran más apasionado ambos jugueteaban con sus lenguas, empezaron a sacarse la ropa con nervios, Kyle se puso en sima de él y en peso a baja delicadamente por su pecho besando cada centímetro de él, hasta llegar a lo que pensó que nunca aria, lo tomo entres sus manos, y se izo la magia.

-aah ky aaaah Kyle

Después de la erosión Kyle subió nuevamente para seguir besándolo, Stan lo besaba desesperadamente el cuello la boca, y así fue Stan tuvo que casarse para darse cuenta que no quería estar con nadie que no fuera Kyle, que no importa lo que diga la gente, Stan y Kyle nacieron para amarse y estar juntos, era su pelirrojo, más que amigo el amor de toda una vida, no importaba con cuantos estuviera Kyle o Stan nunca nadie los amaría como los dos se amaba, y así fue como este cuento si tuvo un final Stan y Kyle para toda la vida.

* * *

><p>este capitulo me quedo super cliche la verdad estaba poco inspirada y no sabia como terminarlo, no se escrivir sobre sexo a si qe no me lo pidan imaginese lo qe paso en esa escena ojala les alla gustado gracias a todos los qe leyeron<p> 


End file.
